Visão
by mfm2885
Summary: Sam está distante e frio. Dean o estranha, mas não consegue descobrir o porquê dele estar assim. Ambos saem em uma missão, mas Dean não deixa que Sam saia do carro. Então ele tem uma visão. Sam/Dean Slash


----- Sobrenatural não me pertence. Nem seus personagens. Não ganho nada usando-os além da diversão -----

Aviso: Yaoi – relação entre dois homens –, lemon – sexo entre os dois – e incesto. E, na minha visão, Dean tem e sempre terá cabelos loiros! xD

- mas – falas.

_- mas – pensamentos de Dean._

**- mas – pensamentos de Sam.**

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Presença**

_Sam estava estranho. Ele não reclamara, nem se rebelara quando recebemos outra missão. Ficou quieto, evitou me olhar nos olhos e até ficar perto de mim. Talvez ele esteja com um mau pressentimento. __Mas então ele deve me dizer! Sou irmão dele e se qualquer coisa for dar errado, ele __**tem**__ que me avisar!_

Era sexta de manhã, e eles iriam atrás de mais um caso sobrenatural. Não tinham garantia de que seria fácil ou de que não correriam perigo, mas Dean tinha a certeza de que tudo acabaria bem.

O loiro estacionou na frente de um fábrica velha e abandonada. Antes de sair, olhou para o irmão. Ele estava terrivelmente calado e branco, quase pálido. Por um momento, Dean quis que ele ficasse, que ele não estivesse sujeito aos perigos que os aguardavam.

_Talvez se eu falar com ele..._

- Sam, eu quero que fique aqui.

O moreno olhou para ele, confuso.

- Por quê?

Dean pensou no que dizer. Deveria dizer que estava preocupado? Que achava que o outro estava fraco e podia correr perigo? Que tinha medo de perdê-lo?

Achou melhor não demonstrar preocupação. Talvez o outro saísse do estado letárgico que se encontrava ou talvez fosse ferido ainda mais. Dean não sabia.

- Porque foram as ordens que eu recebi. Você não sai do carro.

E o irmão pareceu magoado. Muito. Os olhos dele não paravam de se mexer, e ele foi franzindo o cenho, como se o outro dissesse algo que o perfurava.

- Não. Eu vou com você.

- Não vai.

- Dean, eu VOU com você. Estamos nisso juntos, eu não vim até aqui para ficar no carro!

O loiro olhou para ele, suspirando, amenizando o tom de voz para fazê-lo entender além de suas palavras.

- Sam, é perigoso... Não quero que vá.

- Já que é tão perigoso, por que VOCÊ tem que ir SOZINHO? Eu vou.

Em vão.

- Sam!

O moreno saiu do carro, batendo a porta com força.

- Sam – Dean saiu do carro também, segurando o braço do outro, só para que ele o olhasse, soltando-o logo em seguida – Sammy, por favor.

- E se acontecer alguma coisa?

- Não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo.

Sam olhou para ele e, relutantemente, voltou para o carro.

- Se você não voltar em 15 minutos, eu vou entrar.

- Tudo bem, Sammy.

Aliviado, o loiro entrou.

_1 minuto_

Sam olhou para o relógio e voltou para o carro.

O tempo passava tão devagar que ele teve vontade de dormir. Mas achou melhor não, porque ele sonharia. E teria o mesmo sonho com seu irmão. E então 15 minutos não seriam suficientes...

_3 minutos_

**Pensando bem, nenhum tempo nesse mundo é suficiente. Ele estará sempre ao meu lado, querendo ou não, com papai ou não. Ele é meu irmão e não há nada que possa cortar esse laço entre nós. **

**Aprendi há muito tempo que, não importa o que eu faça, o que eu diga ou o que eu pense, meu sentimento não vai mudar. Cansei de ter sempre os mesmos **_**desejos**_**, de cometer os mesmos **_**erros.**_** Se eu for embora, isso vai ficar mais intenso, porque a distância nunca me ajudou a "curar" isso, nunca me ajudou a "esquecer", só intensificou. E agora que estou perto, isso está mais forte do que nunca. Não sei o que fazer, nem como agir. Parece que a qualquer momento eu vou perder o controle e agarrá-lo!**

_6 minutos_

Sam ligou o rádio, encostou a cabeça no vidro e fechou os olhos. Estava tocando "In the Dark" do Shaman. Não era uma de suas preferidas, mas conseguiu distraí-lo por um momento, levando-o a pensar no pressentimento que o acompanhava: no que aconteceria se em alguma missão, ele ou o irmão morressem.

_8 minutos_

Perguntou-se se sentiriam sua falta, se chorariam por ele, se procurariam pelo motivo – como seu pai estava fazendo – se seu irmão se importaria.

**Talvez ele sinta minha falta... **

Percebendo no que estava pensando, Sam trocou de rádio. A música estava fazendo com que ele pensasse em tragédia. Mas estava tocando uma música estranha e ele desistiu de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse o silêncio e o barulho do vento.

**Talvez isso seja apenas um pressentimento bobo e sem sentido.**

_10 minu__tos_

O moreno reclinou o banco, cruzando os braços, esperando...

_12 minutos_

Esperando...

Dean o pressionava contra a parede, beijando, sugando seu pescoço. As mãos passeavam famintas por debaixo da sua camiseta. Ele parou para tirá-la, atacando agora seus mamilos. Ele gemia e puxava os cabelos do outro.

_14 minutos_

Esperando...

Sam sentiu a boca faminta do outro sobre a sua, acabando com qualquer resquício de consciência que ele tinha. Retribuía o beijo, enquanto desabotoava vagarosamente a camisa dele; os lábios se separaram, apenas para que Dean a tirasse de uma vez. Voltando a beijá-lo, o loiro empurrava Sam com o próprio corpo para a cama, ficando sobre cima dele. Sem nunca parar de beijá-lo. 

Uma das mãos de Sam alisava o torso liso de seu irmão, sentindo a pele quente e macia que sempre desejou sentir, enquanto a outra continuava puxando seus cabelos. Ao mesmo tempo, uma das mãos de Dean puxava a calça do outro para baixo e a outra acariciava sua nuca. As línguas agora brincavam, uma hora como se fugissem uma da outra, outra como se brigassem por algo que quisessem muito.

_16 minutos_

Dean terminara de purificar o local e voltava para o carro. Estava surpreso. Já passava de 15 minutos e o pequeno Sam não fora atrás dele.

Parando o beijo, o moreno também tirou a calça de seu irmão, olhando lascivamente para todo o corpo dele. Ele era forte e bonito como havia imaginado. Dean era como o paraíso.

O outro retribuiu o olhar, e atacou seus mamilos, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Seus quadris iam de encontro um com o outro, roçando seus membros, fazendo ambos sentirem choques elétricos descendo pelo corpo.

O corpo de Sam estava imóvel no banco, mas ele suava e a temperatura de seu corpo era alta.

_17 minutos_

Sam sentia o ar faltar a seus pulmões; ele queria sentir seu irmão dentro de si. 

Como um convite mudo, ele abriu as pernas e mordeu o pescoço do irmão, fazendo-o olhar para ele. Dean abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ao ver os cabelos grudados em sua testa, as bochechas rosadas e a boca entreaberta, ele desistiu, esperando pelo pedido.

- Dean... Eu quero você dentro de mim... – o moreno sussurrava, causando um leve arrepio nas costas do outro.

O loiro chupou seus lábios, mordendo-os logo em seguida, e foi chupando, sugando toda a sua pele em direção ao seu membro. 

- Dean... Ahnn... – Sam ofegou quando sentiu a boca do outro envolver seu membro, sugando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava dois dedos dentro de seu orifício.

O moreno apertava os lençóis, arqueando as costas, tentando manter o contato visual. Não havia dor, como imaginara, apenas prazer. Dean apenas lhe proporcionava prazer.

Quando o mais velho sentiu seus dedos menos apertados dentro do outro, tirou-os. Percorreu uma última vez sua língua pelo membro do outro, desde a base até a glande, chupando levemente a abertura e inclinou-se sobre o outro, sentindo as pernas de Sam ao redor de sua cintura.

Provocando, Dean pressionava seu membro contra a entrada do irmão, segurando-se para não penetrá-lo sem dó.

Sammy gemera quando sentira o irmão provocando-o. Com a ajuda de suas pernas, ele foi de encontro com o membro do outro, sentindo-o dentro de si. De uma vez. Era o que ele queria, era o que desejava.

_20 minutos_

Dean estava a alguns metros do carro e achou que tudo estava silencioso demais. Ele foi silenciosamente até a frente do carro para ver se Sam estava lá. Encontrou-o imóvel e teve certeza de que algo estava errado.

Dando a volta, o loiro abriu a porta do carro e colocou a mão na testa do irmão. Ele estava ardendo em febre.

- Dean... Não pára...

Respondendo ao pedido do outro, ele começou a se mexer, penetrando-o com intensidade, encontrando e explorando o ponto que tanto dava prazer ao irmão.

- Sammy...

- Dean... Ahhnn, mais... Rápido...

Dean aumentou a velocidade das penetrações, sentindo ondas de calor percorrendo seu corpo.

- Sam... Ahnn...

O moreno abraçou o outro fortemente, cravando suas unhas em suas costas, gemendo em seu ouvido.

Dean parou os movimentos apenas para sentar na cama e encaixar o outro sobre si, podendo atingir mais intensamente a próstata do irmão. Sam cavalgava com força e rapidez, em um ritmo que apenas os dois conheciam. Eles arfavam, puxando o ar com força.

O cheiro de sexo aguçava seus sentidos, o suor escorria por suas peles. Eles estreitaram a distância entre seus corpos, colando-se um ao outro, beijando, sugando, mordendo. Dizendo palavras desconexas e sem sentido. Sam tinha o membro friccionado pelo abdômen de Dean, fazendo arquear as costas a cada movimento, agarrando-se ao outro, deixando marcas vermelhas em seu irmão.

Sentindo que não aguentaria muito, o mais novo afundou-se no colo do irmão, despejando seu sêmen entre suas barrigas.

Ao sentir o interior do menor contrair-se e fazer uma pressão deliciosa em seu membro, Dean também atingiu seu ápice, derramando-se no interior do outro.

Arfando, os dois permaneceram abraçados um ao outro.

- Sam... Nós estamos ferrados.

Rindo, o moreno respondeu.

- É mesmo? Não estou vendo nenhuma marca e você?

Dean empurrou o irmão de volta para a cama e, com um sorriso pra lá de malicioso, entrou na brincadeira.

- Então vou me encarregar de deixar várias pelo seu corpo, Sammyzinho.

Ambos riram e voltaram a se beijar, compartilhando do calor um do outro novamente.

_25 minutos_

- Sam! – Dean pegou o irmão no colo e o tirou de dentro do carro – Meu Deus, você está péssimo!

De repente, o moreno deu um pulo nos braços do irmão, voltando a si.

- Dean? – confuso, demorou a perceber o que acontecera – O que está fazendo? Me coloca no chão!

O loiro olhou incrédulo para ele. Como 25 minutos foram capazes de fazê-lo voltar ao normal?

- Dean?! Você está bem?

- Uma hora você está pálido, mudo e distante. Em outra você volta a me dar ordens, recupera a sua cor e parece mais próximo do que nunca. Eu acho que quem não está bem é você, Sammy.

Rindo, o moreno relevou o comentário.

- Eu tive uma visão....

Afundando-se nos braços do irmão, Sam sorriu.

- E desde quando suas visões te fazem rir?

- Hunf, cara, eu te amo. Muito, muito... Muito... – com a ponta dos dedos, ele acariciou a face do outro, olhando-o com amor.

E foi com prazer que Dean entendeu o que estava acontecendo com Sam.

Ele o amava. Como homem, como pessoa, não só com amor de irmão.

_Faz sentido! Por isso ele estava distante... Evitava me confrontar e olhar para mim! Por isso ele foi embora tantas vezes e me olhava com tristeza e medo!... E eu ignorando seus sentimentos, fingindo que eram apenas rebeldia e resistência com relação a minha pessoa... Como fui tolo! Fui cego... Ele quase morreu por minha causa..._

- Sam, NUNCA mais faça isso de novo, entendeu?

- Isso o que?

- Se você ficar com raiva, se você se sentir magoado, se algo estiver te incomodando... Qualquer pressentimento, ruim ou não, que for causado por minha pessoa, ou que me envolva, pelo amor de Deus, me fale! – Dean olhava para ele seriamente, mexendo a cabeça para reafirmar cada coisa que dizia – Entendeu?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu internamente...

- Ah, e eu também te amo, Sammy.

...Porque, no final das contas, as visões de Sam sempre aconteciam.

* * *

*desmaia*

Olá, pessoas! Eu não acredito que escrevi uma fic desse casal... *babando*

Meu, eu enchi tanto o saco da minha família (especialmente do meu irmão, tadinho), falando que eu ainda escreveria algo com os dois e que rolava um clima sim, que estranhei a reação de meus pais - uma cara de "sério? Que legal" - e tive que aguentar a cara de "que merda" do meu irmão...

Mas... eu consegui!!!

Ahhh, eu assisti apenas alguns capítulos, então os personagens devem estar OOC (out of character) e a história não tão verdadeira - embora nada em Sobrenatural seja fácil de se prever -, mas já coloquei a série toda para baixar no µTorrent e vi alguns vídeos no youtube. Agora, eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que ainda vou escrever mais sobre eles.

xD

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
